Mistaken Heart
by Loverheart12
Summary: it is what it is  Shadow,Helen,Sonic triangle, not for Chris dike lovers.


"NO WAY!" A blue hedgehog yelled.

"Yes way " said a fat man in a hover-chair, mocking the blue hedgehog while pushing a button to open a metal door, revealing red crimson eyes. The blue hedgehog's own eyes widened at the site of an old enemy.

" Nice to see you again...faker" a low and familiar voice said, wich made Sonic shiver and the hair on his neck stand up."Sh...Sh...Shadow!" Sonic stuttered as the form of his old rival came into black hedgehog with red stripes walk towards Sonic slowly to test his nerves. To his satisfaction, Sonic slowly backed away.

"Shadow" he said again only this time more certainty."you're alive?" He yelled."You're supposed to be dead!" He shouted again remembering what happened on the A.R.K when Shadow fell, more like plummeted, to the earth."I was" Shadow said with a grin. "But now I'm here to finish what WE started". Sonic was in total shocked wich only made Shadow's grin grow wider and he made a dash to punch Sonic in the jaw. 

XXXXX

Meanwhile, at the Thorndike's Mansion. (AN: who has a name like that it worse than Smuckers, and they both sound like 'bad' words, that I will try not to use in this story) 

Chris Thorndike and his Friend's including, Danny, Franky, and Helen were all watching T.V. when a news flash came on.

"OH NO" everyone yelled, seeing it says there hero was being pummeled to a pulp, but because of the smoke they couldn't see who was doing the pummeling, so they thought it was Eggman and a new robot or something. But who or whatever it was, they were making Sonic look like total stiff.

"Oh man" Chris said, braking the moment of shocked silence. "We have to get down there" he add with concern for his blue friend."Come on" tails said "we can tack the X-tornado". "Hold on, Sonic" Amy said jumping off the couch."I'm coming"she shouted running after the fox. "Hold on Amy" Cream said "wait for me" "Chou" Cheeses chimed in and they fallowed the pink hedgehog.

"Yeah" Franky, the little redhead, said. "Wait for us too" Danny, Franky's mix-racial boyfriend, added while chasing after there animal friends.

(AN: I'm not being racist when I say this I'm just making shore everone has an idale of whos who by what they look like with one word/comment, ok, back to the story)

So everyone left the room but Helen. She looked more closely at the screen to see something strangely _familiar _in the smocked,

'what is that ' she thought. 

"Helen" a voice called baking her out of her trance like state. "Come on, were leaving'',it was Franky. "Coming" Helen yelled back and rolled her wheelchair towards her friend's.

XXXXX

Back with Sonic, he was getting his butt kicked, BADLY, but Shadow was not even breaking a sweat. 

"Left gam, Right gam" the fat Doctor yelled, punching and waving his arm's in the air trying to cheer Shadow on. Shadow pined the poor blue hedgehog to a tree by the throat, then looked towards Eggman out the corner of his eyes. The look Shadow gave meant 'shut up, or die'. the doctor cringed in fear and ducked under the control panel of his chair. Shadow attention fell back on Sonic the hedgehog ,the fallen blue hero, pined down. Sonic looked up with half an eye opened.  
>"Why,... why...are...you...doing this, Shadow" Sonic managed to say while trying to exscape Shadow death grip. <p>

"Because, it's what I do" Shadow whisper in the blue hedgehog's era. Shadow raised his free hand as a light hovered above him. "Cha...os...Sp-" Shadow paused as his era's suddenly percked up at the sound of a jet coming there way. 

"Sooniic" a young meal voice yelled from the sky. "Uh, Chris" Sonic said not even realizing Shadow released his grip. Sonic, Shadow and and his robot's looked to the sky.

"Sonic, were coming for ya!" Tails yelled from the X-tornado but he could not see the blue hedgehog, nether did anyone elsa in the stared to raise his hands, in order to use Chaos Spear. When Sonic saw this, he tried to stop the black hedgehog but, it was to late. Shadow had already sent three golden spears at the jet.

"AAA" Tails screamed when seeing the three bright beams of light heading right at them but, the two tailed fox got a holed of the weal and him self, and manged to doge two spears, but one hit the mane engine. The Tornado was hurdling to the ground. the jet almost hit Eggman's chair but, in a panic the fat doctor dodge it. Screaming could be hared from the jet when it crashed with a big (BANG!). Every one was hanging from there seat belt unconscious, but Helen who, some how mange to to get out of her sit but like the rest, was unconscious as well. 

"NOOO!" Sonic yelled, seeing his friend's out cold. He tried to make a run for it, to his friend's, but of course Shadow made shore the hero did not go anywhere by punching him strate in his gut and send him fling on to his back. 

"Shadow!" Dr. Eggman yelled "let's go". Shadow gave a look that meant 'I'm not finished'.  
>the doctor put on a stern face and said, more like shouted, "Fine!, you're on your own". He spend his hover-chair around and quickly flow away. Shadow started to walk towards the blue hedgehog, who was still on his back groaning in pain, when again another noses came to his ear's. The sound of sirens on a police car not too faraway and Shadow, who did not like the idale of 'cop's' every were, pulled out his green emerald and backed up so Sonic wouldn't get coat in the 'Chaos', but still wished to finish the 'faker' off.<br>'But that wouldn't be fun' Shadow thought. "Sooo, sorry that the fun had to be cut-short but, I gotta run". Sonic was socked as Shadow was about to use his green emerald he normally carried to use it's power

But that's not shocked him.

No, what shocked Sonic was to see his friend Helen not a foot away from Shadow, knocked out cold with her face in the grown. 

"Shadow, STOP!" Sonic yelled, tring to get up to a standing position, but failed miserably, and it was to late, Shadow had already shouted 'Chaos Control'. Sonic ran, on hands, knees, he didn't care, signaling some way for the black hedgehog to stop, but unfortunately Shadow did not stop and he disappeared along with Sonic's friend. 

"NOO" Sonic moaned, falling to his knee's. 'How can I have let this happen, Dam'. His thought ramble on while punching the grown as hard as he could, not even realizing his friend's coming towards him. 

"Sonic, are you O.k." Tails asked, concern for his hedgehog friend. "Hey, where's Helen at?" Chris asked realizing Helen was not in her chair, or any where in site for that matter. 

"She gone!" Sonic choked out, "Shadow, touck her" he said, trying not to cry. 

"Who's Shadow?" Danny and Franky asked together."He's a black hedgehog that, use to work with Dr. Eggman" Amy answered while at Sonic's side of course."It doesn't matter!" Sonic shouted, wich startle every one. "She's gone and I con't save her".Tire's started to streak his cheek's."Oh, Sonic" Amy whispered to herself, it hurt to see her hero on the grown so upset. Every one look down at the blue hedgehog on his knee's. Sonic all of a sudden felt hand's on his shoulder's and looked up to see all his friend's that were still there looking at him with cheer up face's. 

"Don't worry, Sonic" Tails said with a smile. "Yeah, we'll get her back" Chris added, also with a smile.  
>"Un,hn, because she's are friend" Crame said brightly. "Chou" Cheeses chimed in agreement.<br>Every one once again looked at Sonic and node there head's in agreement as well. Sonic wiped his eye's and stared to to get up.

"So, what are we waiting for!" Sonic shouted ,in his good-oldself-mood, fully standing."Let's, GO" he shouted again, raising his fist in the air."YEAH!" every one yelled raising there fist as well. 

'I will bring you back home, Helen' Sonic thought to him self, as the other's left. 'I promise', but, there's one thing no one knows, was that the blue hedgehog had filling's for the girl, ever since that fate full day...

XXXXX  
>(to be continued)<p>

if you whant it of coures 


End file.
